


Don't Say Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky has seen a lot of things in his life, but seeing you being wheeled by, barely clinging to life, was something he couldn’t handle.  And he vowed then, he would stay by your side, no matter what.





	Don't Say Goodbye

Bucky has seen a lot of things in his life, but seeing you being wheeled by, barely clinging to life, was something he couldn’t handle.  Seeing your pale face, the blood, the wounds…it broke him.

 

You had left on what was supposed to be a routine mission, a simple reconnaissance mission.  But when are things in Shield ever simple?  That was what you had said before you left.  Bucky was there to help you onto the plane, kissing you sweetly as he said a sweet goodbye.

 

“Don’t say goodbye.”  You joked with him.  “It’s not goodbye, just until tomorrow.  Goodbye sounds too permanent.”

 

Bucky chuckled at the time, loving your little quirks.  “Alright, doll.  Until tomorrow.  Be safe!”  He shouted after you as you rolled your eyes, muttering that you always were.

 

You weren’t.

 

Bucky sat by the side of your bed, holding your hand in his.  After twelve hours of surgery, the doctors still wouldn’t give him that sentence he needed to hear.  _She’s going to make it._   They wouldn’t say it, because they still didn’t know. 

 

“Buck?  You should get some rest.”  Steve put a hand on his shoulder, probably to try to comfort him, but it wasn’t working.

 

“I’ll rest when she can go with me.” 

 

“Buck…she wouldn’t want you to be like this.”

 

“Good.  Then she can wake up and yell at me.”  He brought your hand forward and kissed it sweetly as both his thumbs rubbed against your arm.  He heard Steve sigh before walking out of the room, leaving just him and the beeping of the monitors and the sounds of the oxygen working. 

 

“I’m not saying goodbye.”  Bucky spoke out loud.  “Because this isn’t goodbye…goodbye is-is too permanent.”  He managed to get out before the emotions swirled in him, sending him into despair.  “You gotta wake up…please….please….”

 

000

 

It’s amazing how when you wake up after something, it isn’t a gradual thing, it is a sudden jolt of consciousness.  And what was more amazing, was the first thought that went through your head.

 

_God, that coffee smells amazing._

 

“Y/n?”  You heard.  Oh…did you say that out loud?  “Y/n, are you awake?!” 

 

You could hear that desperation in Bucky’s voice, that need to see your eyes open and smiling at him.  Well, who were you to keep your lover waiting?  You let your eyes drift open and gave a soft smile.  “Morning, Soldier.”

 

Bucky’s face contorted into a wave of happiness that seemed to radiate from his heart, and then he crumbled as he wrapped his arms around you and held you.  “I was…I thought…don’t you do that to me again!”

 

“Sorry…”  You said with a smile.  “But now maybe you will think twice before you get hurt on missions too.”  A small joke to lighten the mood, a quick witty reply from Bucky, and then the world was right again. 

 

It was a long talk with Bucky and the doctors.  You had been out for two months.  TWO MONTHS!  And according to the nurse (and Steve), Bucky had not left your side.  He didn’t go on missions, he slept on the couch in your room, even had the team bring him clean clothes and such.  Your sweet Bucky, never leaving your side. 

 

But you didn’t have to worry any more, as within the week, you were released to go back to the Avengers base and relax.  And by relax, you meant be pampered by everyone as you recovered.

 

“Buck…”  You mumbled from your half asleep state.  You were wrapped up in his arms and a blanket, resting on him on the couch, some movie in the background.  “Buck…stop movin’.”  You groaned as you snuggled into him more.

 

He just smiled as he shifted some more for a moment.  His fingers drifted over your hand and then down your arm and around you again.  “There, doll.  Now I’ll stop.”

 

“Good.”  You said with a smile, nestling into him again.  But when you shifted, you felt your hand catch on the blanket.  “What?”

 

You lifted your head and looked down to your hand, seeing a small silver band on your hand…your left hand…on the finger to the left of your ‘fuck off’ finger…

 

It couldn’t be….

 

Could it?

 

You looked up to Bucky, who just looked nervous as he scratched the back of his head nervously. “Uh…”  You could see the wheels turning in his head, “Marry me?” 

 

When the rest of the team heard the, what they considered a scream (it was a happy squeal), they came running.  They found you wrapped up in Bucky’s arms, both of you grinning wildly.  They observed for a moment and then snuck away, wanting to give you both some privacy, but nothing stopped Tony from snapping a picture and posting it on Twitter.  #SuperheroWedding 


End file.
